


Rhys finds out his daughter is pregnant

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted March 7th, 2017. The daughter in this is also in my fic A Court of Hearts and Darkness.





	Rhys finds out his daughter is pregnant

“I don’t know where he is.” Eleana told Rhys, a trace of panic lining her face. His son was only one month old, and was already casing so much commotion that Rhys could tell there would never be a dull moment in his life.

Rhys glared playfully at his daughter. He was sitting peacefully on his couch reading a book when he heard her rummaging around upstairs. He knew exactly where his son was, of course he bloody did, but playing with his twenty-three-year-old daughter was too good of an opportunity to miss.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?”

“I thought he should have a nap, and then I decided I wanted one too, but then I woke up and he wasn’t down here so I checked the whole house and it’s not like he could’ve flown away, he can barely open his wings! And I have no idea where he is,” She cried.

“I’m not bothered.” He stood up, put his book down and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“How can you not be worried? He’s so small!” She wailed.

Rhys decided the joke was over and smoothed back the hair from her face. “I’m not worried because I believe his sudden disappearance probably has to do with your mate gallivanting out of here with him about fifty minutes ago. I think they went shopping for Theodosia’s birthday.”

Eleana pushed his away and smacked his chest. “Why would you do that?!  And that bastard! He took my baby brother literally from my arms while I was sleeping. I was so scared.” She breathed a sigh of relief, and before Rhys could reply he heard someone come in the front door.

There was a very limited number of people it could be due to the wards, and he guessed it was the bastard that Eleana loved so much. As usual, he was correct, and her husband came in with his son nestled into one arm and bags in the other.

He stopped dead when he saw the furious look on Eleana’s face, and lowered the bags to the ground. “Hey,” he said slowly.

She stomped up to him and snatched away her brother. “I’m mad at you,” She kissed the baby’s head while sashaying away from her mate, Kaden.

Kaden looked at him for help, but Rhys simply laughed and shook his head while on the way to the kitchen to get his son, Hazael, a bottle. Little Haz was usually breastfed by Feyre, but she was away dealing with a small rebellion in one of the Illyrian camps. They had refused to accept one of her new reforms, and she wanted to deal with it herself. Rhys said he would go, so she could rest, but she told him males may need a month to recover from a significant event but she was a strong woman who was perfectly capable thank you very much.

Rhys warmed the bottle with his magic and made his way back to his children. He was met with the sight of Eleana leaning over and kissing her mate, so she must not be _that_ mad.

They looked like a little family all together. With Haz in between them while they looked so affectionately at each other, it was like a vision into the future. Eleana handed Haz back to her mate - his perfect little baby was so small that he could fit into the crooks of people’s elbows easily. Rhys smiled fondly and let them be. He knelt down so he could inspect the bags of shopping Kaden had gotten, wanting to know what they had gotten his niece Thea for her birthday. He was surprised to see pink baby’s clothing, which was strange considering there were no babies in their family that would need such things. There were also toys, dummies, bottles…

Rhys reeled back in shock. Eleana had been acting so emotional lately, not just today but over the last week he’d noticed her moods swinging sporadically. And to buy all these clothes…

“Oh. Um. Ah. Eleana. Kaden. Um. Oh.” He sputtered. He turned to look at them, his eyes so wide you could see a ring of purple around his irises. He looked at Eleana’s abdomen, trying to discern whether she had a baby bump or not.

“Papa, are you okay?” She said, concern in her voice. She only called him papa on days she was particularly happy. She did a lot when she was a child, less when she grew, and now _her child_ would be calling him _grandpa_.

_Feyre Feyre Feyre Feyre Feyre Feyre_

He had to summon his mate here as fast as they could, so they could celebrate their baby girl on her – Oh cauldron, on _her_ baby girl from the looks of it.

He was in shock to say the least. Why hadn’t she told him? They were so close, and this was such huge news. He wanted what she wanted, no matter what it was, and if this was it then so be it. A little Eleana with blonde hair, or a little Eleana with eyes so dark when you looked into them it was like falling into the night sky.

Rhys pulled out a pink onesie from the bag. He was shook to the point where he was shaking slightly. His chest had seized from the emotion, and his mouth gaped open and closed trying to form the words. What came out instead were noises that were either a groan, a moan, or a gag. He ended up just pointing at Eleana, and then at the onesie. She gasped when she realised what he thought.

“Oh. No! No. Nope. Noooo. Not today. Na-da. Definitely not. Oh no.” She moved towards him and got to her knees so she could look him in the eye. “I’m not pregnant.”

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been so emotional lately and if you’re just not ready to tell me that’s okay-” Rhys started crying then - very real tears that fell like a waterfall. “Is it because you don’t think I would be happy? I’m not sure I’m ready to be a grandfather but I would love the baby so much,” he sobbed. “and I would buy you all the chocolate and pickles you want just like I did with your mother. I’m just really surprised,” he hiccupped, “it was only a month ago you told me you weren’t ready for children, and now this!” He pulled her to him, sobbing into her hair – he was a blubbering mess.

“ _I’m not pregnant.”_ She looked pointedly at her mate and waved him over. He brought Haz to her. “These are clothes that Kaden got for the orphan program in Hewn City, and I’m emotional because I’m on my cycle.” She brought Haz between herself and Rhys, presenting him to her father. “I’m not ready for this. _We_ are not ready for this.” She looked achingly at Kaden. “I don’t need to tell you why, because you already know, but it will be a _really_ long time before we’re ready to even _think_ about children. It’s good to know that you’d be excited though!”

“Really? You aren’t having a baby? You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Her face crumpled, and she held back a sob. “You would be the first person I tell - even before that bastard probably.” His daughter got to her feet and pulled him up with her.

“I mean, he’s so oblivious sometimes he might not even notice.” Rhys teased. Rhys took Haz from her arms, cradling him gently. He was squirmy and started to whine from being jostled around so many people, and Rhys hadn’t given him his bottle yet.

Eleana pressed kisses over her brother’s face, then skipped back to her mate.

Rhys admired the pair – knowing that one day, when the timing was better and his daughter was ready, they would be fantastic parents. Until then, “would you two mind taking Haz for a few hours? I may have already told your mother you’re with child, and I think I have a lot of explaining and making up to do. Or she could very well kill me.”


End file.
